Happy mother's day, mom
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Neji sees TenTen in a graveyard when they were younger. And again when they're older. Suddeny Leee getting attacked by a squirrel and a first date are involved. Forgot to post yesterday. NxT. Very cute and sweet. R&R!


A story for mother's day. Please read and review.

-Iris

Title: Happy mother's day

Summary: Neji sees TenTen in the graveyard when they were young. And again when they're older. Then suddenly a first date and Lee getting attacked by a squirrell is involved. Oneshot. Nejiten. R&R!

_

* * *

_

_"Does anyone know what today is?" Iruka sensei asked,a broad grin on his tanned face._

_No one spoke. Someone coughed in the background, but no one spoke. It was Sakura Haruno who broke the silence._

_"Um...mother's day?" She answered with her hand raised._

_"Correct, Sakura! Today is mother's day and we will be making cards for the mothers in our life." Iruka said, handing out colored paper._

_Neji watched as TenTen took her paper. A frown had spread across her face. Neji knew TenTen didn't have a mom, aunt, grandma, or anyone who was a mother in her life. Neji didn't have a mom either. He merely laid the colored paper aside and watched as TenTen worked on her's next to him. _

_Later that day, Neji walked to the memorial gardens where his mother and father were both buried. As he walked to his parent's graves he saw TenTen. Of course, her parent's graves were here as well._

_"Happy mother's day, mom." She said, her voice breaking. _

_TenTen laid the pink card on her mom's grave then got up to leave. Neji quickly hid behind a bush and watched as the bun-clad brunette left. He walked to his own mother's grave._

_"Happy mother's day, mom." He repeated TenTen's words and laid his own card down on the gravestone. _

_He had taken the paper home and worked on it in his room. Nobody saw him, or at least he hoped. Neji left the graveyard and returned to the compound, his mind heavy._

* * *

Neji walked to the memorial gardens on mother's day just as he had every year. It had become sort of a tradition. A card hung loosely in his hand, crossed by a single pink carnation. As he entered the graveyard, he saw TenTen at her mother's grave. He could tell she was crying. TenTen turned her head as she heard someone approaching.

"Oh...Neji. Hi." She said, smiling and wiping her eyes.

"Hi." He replied, simple and short.

"Well, I was just...yeah...I'm leaving." TenTen said, getting up and walking past him.

"TenTen?" Neji's voice came from behind her.

"Yeah, Neji?" She replied, keeping her back to him.

"Its okay. I miss my own mother too."

TenTen turned around, but Neji had dissappeared. TenTen left the graveyard, and confused look on her face. Neji watched from a nearby tree he sat in. His mother's voice came in his head.

"You have to tell her you love her, Neji. Or you'll loose her before you know it. Like me." The imaginary voice echoed in his head.

* * *

The next day they had training. TenTen showed up late.

"TenTen, my beautiful flower of youth, where were you?" Gai said in his loud voice.

"Um...I woke up late." She lied.

Neji raised his eyebrows but continued training. The session lasted for an hour until they sat down for lunch. Lee and Gai had dissappeared somewhere. Neji took notice and sat down next to TenTen.

"Where were you? This morning, I mean." He asked.

"I just woke up late." TenTen forced out again.

"No, don't lie TenTen. Where were you?" Neji repeated.

"The graveyard." She replied quietly.

"Hn." Neji was silent.

"Did you mean..what you said yesterday?" TenTen spoke up.

"About what?" Neji looked at her.

"About missing your mom." She said.

"Yes, yes I did. I miss her everyday." Neji kept his head down, his voice a bare whisper.

It was TenTen's turn to be silent and Neji was the one who spoke up, to both their suprises.

"TenTen...wouldyouliketogooutsometime?" Neji's words came out quickly and he felt his eyes grow wide in shock and embarrasement.

"What?" TenTen asked, confused.

"I asked if you would like to go out sometime." Neji said again, slowing down.

He could see a pink tint in TenTen's cheeks.

"Um..well...sure." She replied.

They sat in silence until a boy wearing a green jumpsuit came from the tree above them. Lee.

"Gosh! Neji has finally asked TenTen on a date, Gai sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Why we must celebrate!" Gai popped up as well.

They began to come toward the couple. TenTen looked towards Neji.

"Run." One word came out of his mouth and they were both off.

"Awww...isn't that cute?" Lee said to a squirrel on his shoulder.

"AHHH!!!!!!! SQUIRREL!!!!" He suddenly screamed.

"I WILL SAVE YOU LEE!"

"AHHHH!!!!! ITS EATING ME! ITS EATING ME!"

"HELP!!!"

"NEJI!!!"

"TENTEN!!!"

"COME BACK!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Haha..funny/cute ending for you guys. Hope you liked it. REVIEW OR I WILL SEND LEE'S SQUIRRELL AFTER YOU!!!!

-Iris


End file.
